


The King's Game

by Khara



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Smut, Suicide, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khara/pseuds/Khara
Summary: In a world where the Achievement Hunters are immortal and have been alive in the minecraft world for thousands of years, they play a game. The King’s Game, Michael wins the kingship and decides to take revenge on Ryan for betraying him during the challenges. As King Michael can command Ryan to do anything he wishes.





	The King's Game

**Author's Note:**

> Check End for Warnings

_“Rule Number One: The winner of the King’s Game is the new King. _

_Rule Number Two: Whatever the King says goes, if the King commands you to do anything, you obey.”_

These thoughts run through Ryan’s head as he silently curses himself as Michael wins the crown. Michael had promised revenge on Ryan if he became king, and here he was becoming king.

Ryan stayed quiet and bowed to the new king like everyone else, he hoped that Michael would forget. His hope was sadly in vain.

“Ryan stay behind, I want to talk to my new subject” Michael casually stated from the throne. Ryan cursed to himself but obediently bowed his head and waited for the others to leave. Gavin snickered having overheard Michael’s promise of revenge.

After everyone had left, he finally spoke. “My liege? What is it that you wish to talk about?”

“Oh Ryan, I think you know the answer to that question” Michael smirked “Now kneel before your King.” Ryan swallowed anxiously and obeyed. Michael’s smirk became a grin and he placed his foot on Ryan’s head and shoved downwards. Ryan’s head hit the floor and he took a steadying breath. Michael slowly increased the pressure and Ryan’s breath sped up slightly. Michael laughed and removed his foot.

“While you’re here I might as well make you do something useful” Ryan lifted his head slightly and Michael forced it back down. “Did I say you could move? Well?”

“No my liege, I await your command my liege” Ryan answered, he held his breath in anticipation for Michael’s response.

“Good” Ryan breathed out in relief, the correct response then. Michael then sat back on his throne and placed both feet on Ryan’s head. He left them there and Ryan could hear rustling paper, Michael must have gotten out a book. Michael spent the next half an hour reading. Ryan grew more and more uncomfortable, he considered shifting to give his knees a break from the hard floor but remembered Michael’s command to stay still and waited.

After a while Michael closed his book with a snap that made Ryan flinch. Ryan hestainly waited for Michael’s instruction. He didn’t have to wait long.

“Get onto your knees” Ryan did so and his mouth went dry. Michael had unbuttoned his trousers and his arousal was clear in the bulge in his underwear. He had clearly been rubbing the bulge earlier. “I’m sure you can work out what I want you to do dumbass.”   


Ryan nodded and began to get up but at a disapproving sound from Michael he stopped.   


“Crawl”

Ryan nodded and went back to all fours and crawled over to Michael. “My liege may I…?” At Michael’s nod he pulled Michael’s underwear down and exposed his cock. Ryan licked a stripe along the underside of Michael’s length and then took his head into his mouth. Michael made a cut off sound and threaded his hand into Ryan’s hair. Ryan sucked on the head and licked the slit. He mixed licking the slit and sucking the head for a few moments before Michael tightened his hold on Ryan’s hair and pulled it to make him take his cock deeper.   


Ryan choked as it hit the back of his throat and tried breath as Michael started a brutal pace of shoving himself into Ryan’s throat. He tried to suck when he could but mostly let Michael use his throat. After awhile Michael grew close to cumming and pulled him off his cock. Michael took his own cock in hand and jacked off for a few moments before cumming all over Ryan’s face.

After Michael came down from his high he looked at Ryan and smirked “What a pretty mess you are, go clean yourself up, but don’t touch yourself. Then return to me.”

“Yes my liege” Ryan acquiesced. He got up and moved to the bathroom. He washed his face and took a steadying breath, ignoring his own desire he returned to Michael and kneeled in front of him once more.

“Now time for your punishment” Ryan felt confused, was what happened just now not his punishment? He stayed quiet and let his King speak. “I want you to fall on your sword, now”

Ryan looked at Michael in shock and Michael just smirked and gestured to the sword Ryan had sheathed at his hip. “Well? Go on then” Ryan took a breath and took out his blade, placing the hilt on the ground in a way that if he fell forward he would impale himself on it. He placed the tip of the sword over his heart. Looking at Michael one last time he closed his eyes and fell forwards.   


At first he felt no pain just the cold metal sliding into his flesh. Then the pain hit, it agony was blinding and he fell onto his side and tried desperately to muffle his cries of pain. Ryan heard distance laughing, a small corner of his mind identified it as Michael’s. As his vision faded out he swore to become King once more to take his revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Michael making Ryan commit suicide, heads up.  
Sorry for how shit this is, but enjoy.


End file.
